my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Loa Moto
Loa Moto '(KANJI ''ROMAJI) is a woman in her late teens and is the daughter of Meam Seyyada and an American hero whose name she cannot remember beyond his dismissive and uncaring disposition. Despite her lofty aspirations of becoming a heroine, she has never attended an official school or organization for educating future heroes. Instead, she has earned a provisional hero license under the guidance of her stepfather Atem Moto, training directly under him as an apprentice of sorts. In her line of work, she goes under the hero name: Omni-Strand. This name was chosen to reflect her mutated hair, hair which possesses the ability to absorb just about any damage which would be inflicted upon it and endure intense levels of heat and cold. Loa was born and raised for her formative years in the US, brought up by her mother and biological father, the later of who proved to be dismissive and eventually abusive in nature. In the face of his treatment she became closed off and distrusting of the boys and men around her, and such thoughts would continue until such a time where she and her mother met Atem and his son Settra. Though the process was a slow and tedious one, eventually Loa would come to love and care for her new brother and father. Appearance Loa has been described as a person whom has benefitted greatly from the blessing of youth, her skin clear from all manner of callouses and wrinkles which typically come with either age or her line of profession, with the exception for a single scar running down her collarbone and partially down her chest as a result from an injury in her youth. She often used to be described as an unnatural beauty, her mere walking by being capable of turning the heads of those around her. Loa is of average length for a woman of her age, standing around five feet and six inches tall, even higher when striding about in her high-heel boots which allows her another one or two inches to her total height. The award for her most notable feature belongs without doubt to her larger than life, vividly orange, curly hair that rests upon her heart-shaped head, held back by a single, spiked, barrette to keep it in order. This hair is her pride and joy, dedicating much time to make it appear poofy and presentable, the results of which are widely appreciated. However, at times, there are certain occurrences which prompt her to shorten her waist long hair to a more manageable size but shortening it to about shoulder length thanks to her own particular quirk which allows her to lengthen and shorten it at her whims. This treatment of her darling is typically reserved for the slightly more sophisticated events where she performs, such as during fancy dinners and/or when she assumes the role of cabaret. Her face consists of soft and feminine features coupled together with some sharper lines and skeletal structure as if to balance it out. Her eyebrows are thin and elegantly defined, framing her radiant raspberry eyes that some have made claims to shine with along with the rest of her when she smiles, followed by semi-long eyelashes to protect her raspberry colored wonders. Her nose is a feature often going unnoticed by others, with its low bridge and profile, appearing like a dot somewhere between her eyes. Nothing distracting, but nothing amazingly noticeable either, something which has surprisingly lent itself to further compliment her features. Below her elvish nose awaits a pair of thin and soft lips which part ways for a radiant pearly smile when it is deserved. Loa could never be mistaken for anything other than a woman, not with her wonderful hourglass figure of hers and plump female features. Her chest sports an eye-attracting quality to it which leads down to a flat and slightly toned stomach, a result of her intensive Hero training. Her waist is narrow, a stark contrast to her chest and wide hips which unintentionally sways in an alluring fashion as she walks. Her arms and legs are slender with the exception for her thicker thighs, elegant and with some faint traces of a muscular build underneath the fair skin. Despite their seemingly frail and slender construction, it appears to affect her little in the physical realm as she has been shown to be capable of wearing extraordinarily heavy equipment and carrying items of such a weight that she ought to have been unable to carry such items. For her typical outfit, when nothing more than everyday life is an occurrence, she sports a far simpler set of clothes than what she prefers to wear. It begins with a simple cyan top piece, nothing fancy, nothing of particular note beyond how it does a really good job of promoting her chest to the world, quickly followed by a chest high, pink jacket which is too small for her to button up and on her hands she wears a pair of pink fingerless gloves, mostly to draw attention to her slender fingers and nails which she dedicates a good amount of time to get right, thus wanting to show them off. Further down it leads to a pair of snug, blue jeans-shorts which show off her curves in just the right way, although it has led to the attention of some deplorable misfits whom she'd rather avoid. As one of the most beloved Idols in Japan and largely popular around the world, it is important to always look her best and most presentable to the public at large. And considering that she must balance the fine line of appropriate and stylish attire for just about every considerable culture out there, together with being something she is actually comfortable in, she has conceived the best attire yet, at least for everyday appearances. Her clothes are of a pristine white with a lining of pink fur. Her upper body is clad in a darkly grey tanktop which in turn is covered by a white shrug off-shoulder jacket, showing off her shoulders. It sits so low that it would have been impossible to hide her scar had it not been for her make-up artists' expertise. Her lower body is dressed in a pair of white jeans with a black, plated belt with a diamond buckle, more so for the style factor than any actual practical use. Light chains are connected to her pants, enveloping her hips. Finishing it off she wears a pair of white, high-heel boots which adds a few additional centimeters to her height, which is specifically designed to be as comfortable, practical and stylish as possible while balancing the three. Loa has been known for a variety of different outfits but her favorite happens to be a tight, lowcut leotard showing off her assets to a certain degree while still leaving much to the imagination. Her shoulders are adorned with bright pink, short sleeved, shrug jacket contrasting the deep purple of her leotard with a stylish flair. Her shrug jacket in matched color by a pair of fingerless gloves. A shining gold belt hides where the leotard and shorts separate, making the outfit look completely whole. The shorts worn by Loa are loose fitting when compared to her other articles of clothing that seem to hug her slim body. These shorts match the color of her leotard perfectly, making the two seem to melt together. Her long legs are covered by a pair of off pink tights with a pattern of several slightly darker triangles littering them. The footwear of choice for Loa happens to be a pair of high heels boots with the same deep purple color found in many of her other favorite clothing items. These boots are made further stunning by the spiked, golden colored anklets that rest along the outside of them, giving the boots an extra splash of color that really makes them stand out. Regardless, it is the large red ruby necklace on her neck that draws the eyes of most when they first meet her. This necklace is the only piece of attire which truly matters to Loa. It is an item one would be hard-pressed to find her without, a precious gift from her parents before she went to study abroad, with a bright sparkling ruby in the center. The necklace is of such importance to her that it has from time to time reached the point where she has committed serious physical assault against people who have tried to separate her from it. Personality Even if inhibited for many years and ever so slightly introverted, Loa can easily be described as an easily excitable and happy woman. So long as it is with those who she can consider friends or family, there is nothing that can contain her. With very little of a queue or reason, her happiness can quite frankly skyrocket to near obnoxious levels. Fortunately, in these last few years, she has managed to train her ability to maintain her mood in an approachable and manageable level, making her much easier to approach and interact with. Her dad usually jokes about how that attitude was her way of letting out all her pent-up positivity, a joke which embarrasses her to no end, something which isn't really hard to accomplish to begin with but this is particularly bad. She is also very easy to make uncomfortable, embarrassed or all around flustered. This is due to a history of having lacked the proper opportunity to develop her social skills, and when she does not know how to respond to something in proper, she starts to blabber and speak nonsense, unsure of how to reply. While Loa plays herself off as being a person who does not care about what others think of her, she values the opinions of others very much. She regularly goes out of her way to make sure that she is spot-clean and abundantly presentable, most in particular with her hair. Due to the nature of her hair and how it works, she spends an absurd amount of time to tend to it every single day just to keep it presentable and usable for combat and everyday life. If she does not dedicate a minimum of as much time as she spends currently on her head, her strands will become more like bristle than proper human hair. Loa is something of a sleepyhead, preferring to spend her days resting, sleeping, napping, and all around relaxing whenever she is able. This is not to say that she is irresponsible or even lazy for that matter, it is more due to a few factors which constantly vexes her sleep. She suffers from chronic insomnia, making sleep difficult and even should she have a long night's rest for once, she will still wake up feeling tired beyond compare. As to make matters worse, she is a very active individual, not wanting to sleep much in the first place, thinking it is a waste of time, which makes her berate herself after she catches herself trying to sneak in a nap during her day. Loa is a bit socially awkward at times, but above all, she is completely clueless about how to respond to matters of affection and love when it comes from anyone else than her close family. While nothing compared to her early teen years, Loa is still frankly awful at responding to words of affection, an example of which was back in school at the age of 16 when she got asked to the school prom by one of the boys attending, to which she accepted. Or to be more precise, it turned out to be less of a yes and more of an incomprehensible banshee's wail before promptly running away. Needless to say, she hasn't really made the attempt to approach someone herself, nor has she made the attempt to find someone to date. She is far better to handle compliments and flirts in her line of work, but this is not due to any socially enhanced skills, but more that she has learned to differentiate between her ordinary life and the idol one. When clamored for or complimented by anyone who knows of her work as a pop-artist and actress, she swats it away rather easily, even if she somewhere within still feels awkward about it. Despite her sometimes introverted disposition, what very few know about her, restricted to only Atem and her brother Settra, is that behind her sweet and shy demeanour resides a very aggressive and hot-tempered part of her mind. This part of her has lead to her making her own small internet show where she talks about various harsh topics and news, much of which could well lead to the quick and concise death of her career, especially considering the "vocal toxicity" in her language. As she assumes the role of a racially-insensitive, morraly ambiguous and brutally honest little Frog as the head-anchor of what she calls "Toadnews", she drops all inhibitions and says anything she likes. While she often times does not agree with the things she says, she has found it to be a very efficient angermanagement technique for her, able to calm her nerves very easily by unleashing her cruel and verbal explosion. She excuses it to her family by saying that exclaiming such vile vitriol helps her deal with the harshness of the world which she would otherwise just eat away at her from the inside. History Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Equipment Relationships Roles Antagonists= '''Isis Kamara is without a doubt, Loa's favorite role to date. This villainous role came her way during a time of great distress to Loa. During this time she was an up and rising star, yet her ascension was slowly faltering. At the time her agency was less than accomodating to her talents. Not wanting to take any risks on this foreigner with no previous training or track record, they understandably took the safe route. With songs of a more "safe" and generic nature, all of it pop which had been driven to the point of exhaustion with its repetitive and uninspired lyrics. It may have sounded good, but that was as far as it went. Not only that, but many of the gigs she received were small and the roles in shows and movies were minimal at best. Ultimately she would come to be considered something of a One-Trick Pony. This was her dream, and yet no matter her wishes, she was stagnant. Then came a most daring opportunity. Her father, Atem Moto, approached her with an offer from an indie film-director, and he wanted to cast Loa as the main antagonist in his movie-musical. The agency refused and threatened that they would dissolve her contract if she took on that role. Betting her Career on this one move, Loa proceeded to film the movie. The risk was tremendous, as the compensation was minimal at best, and if she failed here, no agency would likely take her in again. Despite the great risks to it, and the huge pressure being put on her, Loa gave it her all, and it truly payed off. Isis is cruel, devious, sadistic and more. This role was so out of her established comfort zone that it truly allowed her to stretch her legs and show what she was capable of. In the movie she had to play the role of a woman who had suffered immensely at the oppresive traditions of her family and legacy, turning her not just vile and cold to the suffering of others, but rather taking a perverted joy in putting them under heel. Her performance was considered so on-point that many started to speculate whether or not she related just a bit too much the character she was playing. During the time of filming, the old agency did just about everything in their power to drag her name in the dust, claiming her to be a dead and falling star, never to rise again. Their regret turned immense when the movie hit the Cinema. While only barely pulling in a profit due to the scarcity of attenders in japan, it still received outstanding praise and approval from nearly all who watched it, eventually turning in a fortune from DVD and streaming sales. This popularity didn't end there however. She was nominated to the top 4 for an international movie award for the year's best antagonist, and even won said award in a similar award ceremony in Japan. This one role did so much to help her career, with agencies pleading for her presence and proving to everyone that she was capable of more than just one generic role and form of music. While still seen as something of a wildcard due to her stunt, she is currently sky-rocketing in her popularity on-screen and on-stage. Her current agency has even allowed her to write her own songs and themes from time to time, something which has made her one of the more unique artists in Japan for not restricting herself to a single genre. While this in turn has restricted her from not rising into supreme stardom within the musical scene, she is still content with her current position and progress. Harriete Von Dracul |-| Protagonist= Mary Magdalene Ariel the Mermaid |-| Others= Sora Watanabe + Trivia * Loa's favorite catchphrase is "Sleep is for the weak". Most see this as just a joke, but those close to her know the reason for this phrase. * Loa's favorite quote is "We are shaped and fashioned by those we love." — Geothe * Loa's favorite things are: ** Being in the spotlight ** Reading ** Sleeping ** Acting ** Singing ** Birds * Loa's least favorite things are: ** Being ignored ** Inactivity ** Cats